Unexpected
by C D Stone
Summary: Sam's mom has a new job, again, meaning they have to relocate, again. Sam finds himself boarding at the prestigious Dalton Academy in Ohio. Rich private school boys? Expected. Strict uniform policy? Also expected. But falling in love? BLAM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time actually getting around to publishing any fanfiction, although this particular story has been hanging around in my brain and on my hard drive since last summer. Finally getting it out there! If you guys have any questions, or if i've made any glaring mistakes, drop me a review or a pm.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and all associated characters are property of Ryan Murphy etc etc I don't own anything.**

* * *

The sound of tyres crunching gravel jerked Sam from his reverie, the sudden change from smooth roads startling him enough to look up from his slumped position in the passenger seat of his father's car. They were here. Eyes widening, Sam straightened up hurriedly to better take in the amazing sight of Dalton. A soft 'wow' escaped from his lips, causing his father to chuckle beside him.

'The brochure didn't exactly do this place justice, huh son?' His father sounded as impressed as Sam felt. The grounds were lush and verdant, stretching for what seemed like miles in either direction, orderly pathways making neat lines through the well-tended flowerbeds, splashes of colour leading to the… mansion(!) in the distance. Seriously impressive, Sam thought . He could make out a football field just beyond the school itself, filing the location away for later. After all, Sam mused, he'd definitely need to find his way there sooner or later, given the entire reason he was even able to attend Dalton! The prestigious academy had offered him the opportunity to become a student there by way of a football scholarship, which Sam had thought at the time of applying was a pretty slim chance. In fact, he'd been all set to start attending William McKinley High School in Lima, given that it was close to where his family had now relocated, yet the opportunity which Dalton provided was more than worth the two hour drive, according to his parents. Sam still clearly remembered the shock he felt opening the letter telling him he was to receive the scholarship. His parents had been thrilled, and he supposed he was too.

They drew up in front of the huge building that was to be Sam's new home, both father and son slightly wide-eyed. Sam didn't know much about architecture… Okay, so he knew _nothing_ about architecture, but hey! It definitely looked like the kind of place a superhero would live though. He knew plenty about superheroes, thank you very much. Realising his dad had already gotten out and was currently wrestling with Sam's suitcase, Sam scrambled to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Inside, Dalton was no less impressive. Expensive looking paintings lined the panelled walls of the entrance hall they found themselves in, marble floor and high ceiling adding to the feel of grandeur. A tall, very pretty woman who Sam thought must have been in her mid-20s was there to meet them, introducing herself as Miss Roberts, secretary to the headmaster.

'You must be Sam! Welcome to Dalton.' She smiled warmly, and Sam instantly decided he'd like her. 'And Mr Evans, pleased to meet you. If you'll both follow me, I'll take you to meet Mr Daniels, the Headmaster here at Dalton.' She turned, leading them down a corridor, engaging Sam's dad in light conversation about their journey. Sam quickly lost track of all the twists and turns they took, each corridor looking the same.

'Oh god, I'm going to get so lost', Sam muttered, but he quickly realised that he hadn't been quite quiet enough to escape notice, as Miss Roberts gave a soft chuckle.

'Don't worry, you'll get used to it in no time. I know it seems very intimidating right now, but honestly, give it a few weeks and you'll know this place like the back of your hand. I'm sure your roommate will be more than happy to show you around, too. Here we are!'

Mr Daniels was an intimidating man. Tall and broad, and with a handshake that Sam was sure could crush rocks, he definitely looked like a man to be respected. He spoke about the school, about how glad he was that Sam was joining them, and that he hoped he would fit in… Blah blah blah. Sam zoned out within the first few minutes of Mr Daniels' speech, gazing out of a window slightly over his shoulder at the football pitch that was currently filled with students playing football. He realised that they were the first students he had actually seen, and was relieved when they looked just like normal kids. Sam wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but after the grand setting of Dalton, he'd been slightly worried. He wished he was down there with them right now; with the entirely unfamiliar environment he found himself in, it would feel good to do something as normal as play football.

Sam found himself looking at one of the Dalton students in particular, and at first, he thought it was because he was so short. Like seriously, this kid was a good foot shorter than anyone else on the field… Okay, so Sam was exaggerating, but really, the kid was short. The more Sam looked though, he realised it was for an entirely different reason. His curly black hair, his compact but well-muscled frame… woah. Sam was totally checking this guy out. That was new. And weird. But a good weird, he thought. But Sam's new found curiosity would have to wait, he realised, as a silence had fallen in the office and both Mr Daniels and his father were looking at him expectantly.

'Uhh…'

* * *

'That went well.' Sam's father dead-panned, quickly flashing an easy grin. 'Just work hard and I know you'll do great, Sam. You know how proud your mother and I are of you for getting in here, we just want you to make the most of this opportunity.'

'I know dad, and I love you guys for it.' Sam wrapped his father in a bear hug, lifting him slightly off the ground in his enthusiasm.

'Easy, kid! Give your mother a call once you've settled in, you know she'd love to hear from you. She'll try to get you home this weekend, but I've already told her you might prefer to stay here, get to know people.' Sam smiled gratefully at his father - his mother could be slightly over-protective, to say the least.

'Thanks Dad, I will. Now get going, or I'll start to think you're just as bad as Mom!'

His father winced playfully, before climbing into the driver's seat and rolling down his window. 'Okay, okay, i'm going. Goodbye, Sam, be good!' With a last wave, he drove off, and Sam was left alone. Sam watched as his father got farther away, until he rounded a bend and was out of sight. Sighing, Sam turned back towards Dalton, and what he hoped was going to be a great junior year.

Back in the entrance hall, Miss Roberts was standing next to a handsome dark-skinned boy who Sam guessed was probably around his own age. He wore the Dalton uniform comfortably, something Sam thought he might have more than a little trouble getting used to after years of public school and basically getting to wear whatever the hell he wanted.

'Sam, I'd like you to meet David Thompson. He's going to be your roommate, and he'll be showing you around for your first couple of days, just to get you settled in.' David stepped forward, extending a hand which Sam shook vigorously, wanting to make a good impression on the guy he'd be rooming with. God, he hoped he was a nice guy.

'Pleased to meet you Sam, you're gonna love Dalton!' David definitely seemed genuine enough, and Sam relaxed slightly. 'How about we grab your stuff and I'll show you our room?' Sam nodded in agreement, and they left Miss Roberts, who gave a cheerful 'See you later, Sam!' as they parted.

David led Sam up a sweeping staircase to a corridor which looked very similar to those downstair, chatting as they walked about classes and teachers. Sam had quickly decided that David really was a nice guy. Their conversation turned more towards Sam, as David was obviously trying to get to know his new roommate better.

'So, what brings you to Dalton anyway, Sam?' David seemed to hesitate, before continuing in a rush. 'I mean, it's totally cool if you don't want to talk about it! I mean, uh…' David trailed off, leaving Sam baffled by his sudden strange behaviour.

'My family just moved to Ohio, 'cause of my mom's job, and I would have been attending public school a couple hours away, but I won a football scholarship, and here I am!' Sam paused. 'Why did you think I wouldn't want to talk about it?

'Oh, congrats! Yeah, sorry about that, it's just because we get a lot of students coming here due to the zero-tolerance bullying policy Dalton enforces. You know, people that've had trouble in school elsewhere…'

'Zero-tolerance?' Sam figured this was probably the kind of thing that Mr Daniels had been speaking about. Oh well. 'That's pretty cool, but no, sorry to disappoint, not the main reason i'm here', Sam joked.

David lost his earlier hesitancy and smiled at Sam easily. 'Glad to hear it! Now come on, let me show you our crib! We're Room 37, in case you ever get lost and you're on your own, it's a pretty simple system, odd room numbers on this side, even on that side…' Sam nodded, pleased to have at least some idea of how to find his way around. They'd stopped outside what Sam assumed was their room. He supposed the 37 on the door was a bit of a giveaway. 'It's mostly juniors in this corridor, so you'll get to know the guys from your classes by seeing them around here too. It's pretty great, my two best friends, and fellow Warblers, stay right across the hall!' David nodded to a door directly across from them. 'I'll introduce you to them in a bit. Wes is kind of, uh, uptight until you get to know him, but don't let him fool you. Oh, and Blaine is on the football team, so I guess you'll be seeing a lot more of him!' Sam didn't have a clue what a Warbler was, but he figured he could ask later. And anyway, he thought with relief, it'd be cool knowing someone on the football team before he had his first practice.

With that, David opened the door to their room and let Sam in. Sam wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, given the rest of the school, but it was a pretty sweet room. There was a kind of communal living space in the middle, a comfy looking sofa and a couple of plush beanbags surrounding a coffee table which was currently overflowing with textbooks and notepads. To either side, the floor was slightly raised, creating a dais on which two massive four poster beds rested, along with a bedside table and a wardrobe on each side. The dais to the left was filled with David's belongings, so Sam guessed the other must be his. On the far wall, two massive windows stretched almost from floor to ceiling, giving amazing views of the grounds. Directly to his left was a doorway which Sam guessed would lead to a bathroom.

'Make yourself at home, Sam! Sorry about the mess, I was cramming for a History test on Monday and things got a little out of hand, as you can see', David gestured with his free hand at the coffee table. 'That's your bed over there, feel free to get your things squared away. If you want a hand with anything, give me a shout!' David dropped Sam's bag on his bed and then went to sprawl in one of the beanbags, trying to sort through the mess in front of him.

Some time later, Sam sighed happily as he slid his now empty suitcase under the bed and fell backwards onto the bed, hands behind as head. He stifled a yawn as he stared at the canopy overhead. Sam briefly considered having a nap, but did he really want to waste time sleeping when he could be getting to know Dalton and his new classmates better? And maybe he'd even get the chance to meet the curly-haired guy from earlier…

'Earth to Sam? You okay?' David laughed, having moved from his place at the coffee table to stand near the bed. He'd obviously been saying something to Sam, who groaned. That was the second time today he'd totally spaced out, and all because of some guy he'd never even seen up close, never mind actually talked to! Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Sam sat up and shot David a smile with his full lips.

'Yeah, i'm great, just a bit tired after everything, you know? But sleep is for the weak!' Sam punctuated this by leaping off the bed, stumbling into David in his enthusiasm, who gave another rich laugh before steadying the blonde boy.

''Alright, steady there. Think you're up for meeting some new people? I think Blaine'll still be at practice, but Wes is almost definitely holed up in his room studying. It'd be cruel not to save him.'

'Definitely! I'm all for saving innocent people, especially from the evils of studying…'

Which is how Sam found himself settled in a beanbag much like those in his room, engaged in an easy conversation with Wes, with David lounging on the sofa and tossing in the occasional disparaging remark about Wes. The teasing was obviously a regular thing, and Sam felt a tinge of jealousy at the bromance the two had. The same thing he'd had back home with the friends he'd grown up with, the friends that were now on the other side of the country… Bah! Stop thinking about it! Sam silently chastised himself and tried to catch up on the conversation.

'I'm just saying, Wes, maybe if you didn't carry your gavel around with you everywhere, people would take you a little more seriously. You know i'm right!' David's eyes twinkled. It was clear he had said the same thing many times before, but it obviously never lost it's appeal. Sam soon saw why, as Wes spluttered in protest.

'WHAT? It's a mark of my station as Head Warbler! If anything, people should take me more seriously because of it! Right Sam?'

Given how flustered Wes was getting, Sam figured it'd be best if he agreed. 'Sure, definitely. By the way, I've been meaning to ask… What the hell is a Warbler? No offence, but like, isn't a Warbler a bird?'

To his surprise, both boys laughed uproariously at his question. He looked between them, waiting for them to regain the ability to speak, which was apparently going to take a while, given that they were both still in fits of laughter.

David wiped a tear from his eye. 'Every. Single. Time. Remember when Thad first came? He walked around for days convinced we all thought we were birds before he actually asked one of us.' Wes laughed again, before turning to Sam.

'Sorry man, we're just so used to everybody here knowing about the Warblers. The Dalton Academy Warblers,' Wes stated grandly, 'are an a cappella show-choir group, and you're looking at two of the council members. Bow before us!' David shot him a withering look, before looking back at Sam.

'Yeah, so that's the Warblers. We're a pretty big deal here, if I do say so myself. It's a lot of fun, although it can get pretty gruelling around competition time. Can you sing, Sam?' Both David and Wes fixed him with a stare that had Sam feeling slightly nervous.

'Uhh, I mean, I sing in the shower sometimes? But it's not really my speciality. Impressions, on the other hand…' With that, Sam launched into his best Sean Connery, which reduced David and Wes to giggles, again.

'Brilliant. Well, if we ever need some great impressions for our shows, I guess we know who to call!' David sobered slightly. 'Hey, do you want to have a quick tour of the school? It might be best to get a feel of the place, before you're running around like crazy tomorrow for classes.' Sam groaned. Classes. Urgh.

'Uh, that's probably a good idea, but I was thinking I might go for a little wander by myself for a while, if that would be alright? Gotta call my mom too.' Sam blushed slightly at this admission, but neither boy batted an eyelid.

'Sure, of course, just try not to get lost! Meet us back here in like half an hour and we can head down to dinner together?' Sam nodded to both boys, before rising and heading for the door.

* * *

Sam was lost. Completely, utterly, hopelessly lost.

When he left Wes' room, he'd found the entrance hall pretty easily, heading outside for a closer look at the sports field and grounds. The football team were missing, which Sam felt slightly disappointed about. Okay, so maybe subconsciously he had come out here hoping to see The Guy again. Sam snorted, realising that he managed to be incredibly lame even in his own head. Wandering in a lazy circuit around the main building of Dalton, he pulled out his phone and dialled his Mom's cell. She picked up on the second ring, and asked Sam if he was settling in alright at least three times. After assuring his mother about his well-being, and hinting at the fact that he probably wouldn't be home the following weekend, he hung up, finding himself approaching the wide main doors of Dalton.

And that's when things started to get tricky. He was pretty certain he'd taken the right staircase, and that the twists and turns he took were exactly the same as the path he'd followed earlier, but evidently they were not, as he was currently sitting despairingly on an antique bench set in an alcove that he didn't recognise at all. So yeah. Totally lost.

Just as Sam had decided that he would completely retrace his steps and try again, he heard voices drawing closer. Sam grinned to himself. He was saved!

The voices turned out to belong to two guys, both dressed in the Dalton uniform, but managing to make it look a lot less formal than Wes, and even David. One had blonde hair which hung slightly over his eyes in a long fringe, the other messy black hair. Both appeared to be around Sam's age, so as they drew closer, he stood, drawing their attention with an awkward wave.

'Uh, hi, I'm Sam. I'm new, and i'm kind of… very lost? He winced, realising how pathetic he sounded, but to his relief, both of the guys stopped, smiling, the blonde returning his wave more enthusiastically.

'Hi Sam, pleased to meet you! I'm Jeff, and this is Nick. Where is it you're trying to get to?' Sam gave the blonde, who had identified himself as Jeff, his room number. 'Ooh, you're just down the hall from us! We're roommates, room 32. Come and visit any time!'

The two guys flanked Sam and led him back the way he had came, chattering manically in his ear the entire time. Sam quickly decided that they were both completely insane, but he had to admit, he liked it.

Nick and Jeff left Sam at his door, promising they would see him in one class or another tomorrow. Realising that David was probably still in Wes' room, he crossed the corridor and knocked swiftly on the door. He rocked back and forth on his heels as he heard someone moving towards the door, muffled voices drifting through. The door swung open quickly, and Sam almost died. The Guy had just answered Wes' door.

'I… Uh…' Sam spluttered, feeling heat rise to his cheeks quickly.

The Guy flashed perfect white teeth, deep hazel eyes twinkling and dimples appearing in his cheeks. 'Hey, I'm Blaine. You must be Sam, right?' Blaine. Sam was only partly relieved he would no longer have to refer to him as The Guy in his internal monologue. Th- Blaine extended his hand, and Sam shook it, unable to stop himself lingering slightly longer than was probably socially acceptable. It felt like little jolts of electricity were passing between them, travelling up Sam's arms and causing a strange swooping sensation in his stomach. Living across the hall from this guy was going to be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I'll be trying to update around once a week, and I have a feeling the chapters are going to be a fair bit longer than this one is, once we get into things. Reviews would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this update is more or less on the timescale i promised, so i'm pretty pleased with that. However, it is a pretty short chapter. This gets the rest of the initial set-up done with, so chapters will probably be longer from here on out.**

**Something I'd like to clarify, as I was asked by Savesomerum why I made Sam and Blaine juniors in this fic. Yes, it's slightly AU in the respect that Sam did not, nor will he ever go to McKinley. We may see some familiar faces from New Directions at some point, but this fic is purely Sam at Dalton.**

**Lastly, thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. It was really encouraging to get such a positive response. **

* * *

Blaine sighed, raking his fingers through wet curls once more before turning from the mirror. He had realised a long time ago that trying to tame his hair with anything other than industrial-strength gel was all but impossible, but you couldn't blame a guy for trying. Most of the guys that played on the football team with him had already left the locker room, leaving only Blaine and a few stragglers. He grabbed his bag, eager to get to his room to relax for as long as possible before classes started tomorrow.

It's not like he was reluctant to start back school - Blaine would be the first to admit that he loved Dalton despite the tough classes - but this summer had felt like Blaine's first as more man than little kid. His parents had decided he was now mature enough to be left on his own while they were away on business, which was more often than not. If Blaine was honest with himself, it was probably more for his parents' convenience, rather than any sudden maturity he had actually gained. This bothered him less than it should, he had realised. His relationship with his parents was a distant one, and most people looking on would probably think Blaine neglected, but he knew that his parents only worked so hard in the first place to provide him with the best they possibly could. If obvious affection had been lost somewhere in the maelstrom of business trips and conference calls, Blaine supposed there wasn't much to be done now.

So this summer had been one of marked freedom for Blaine, who spent long days exploring the wonders of Ohio, and long nights in his movie room with as many Warblers as could squeeze in. He had also spent an inordinate amount of time in the Gap at the local mall, trying (and more often than not, failing) to pluck up the courage to talk to the gorgeous blonde guy that worked there. It had taken several firm lectures from Wes, with David nodding all the while like a strict parent, for Blaine to realise that it was never going to happen. It was probably for the best anyway - Blaine now had an extensive collection of socks from Gap that he never intended to wear, and he was running out of room in his sock drawer. If Wes and David ever found out, he'd never hear the end of it.

Blaine walked quickly through the corridors, nodding a greeting and exchanging small talk with several students he passed that he hadn't seen since before summer. As he approached his room, he heard a commotion coming from inside, raised voices and frantic movements giving him a fair idea of what he was going to find when he stepped in. With a resigned sigh, Blaine opened the door. Sure enough, his two best friends were currently engaged in an almost comical game of cat and mouse, Wes chasing David round the coffee table, growling obscenities and demanding the safe return of his gavel. Wes was extremely polite, normally, but threaten his gavel and he could swear with the best. David was giggling gleefully, the item in question clutched in his hands as he raced away from his fuming best friend.

'Guys?' Blaine tried to get their attention, but quickly realised he'd have to try a little harder. 'Guys! GUYS!' David skidded to a halt, looking perplexed, and this was all the opportunity that Wes needed. He threw himself at the other boy, wresting the gavel from his grasp.

'Seriously? I leave you both alone for a few hours and all hell breaks loose.' He shook his head in mock consternation. 'Did the new kid show up yet? It's getting pretty late.'

With this, both David and Wes immediately forgot their quarrel, turning to Blaine with identical grins on their faces.

'Oh he's here alright. We think you're going to like him.' David trailed off, smirking at Wes. Blaine still didn't understand how they could go from squabbling to conspiring within thirty seconds.

'I'm sure I will… Any particular reason?'

'Well, he's a reasonably attractive male, that's usually enough for you to fall for someone, right?' Blaine scowled, throwing himself into one of the beanbags.

'Hilarious. Really though, what's he like? It'd really suck to room with a total ass, although if there was any justice in the world…' He trailed off, earning him the finger from David.

'He's been fairly quiet so far, but he seems like a nice guy. Name's Sam; tall, muscly, little bit of a southern twang…' David wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning him a glare from Blaine.

'Daaaaaaavid,' he whined. 'He's been here less than an hour, i'm sure the last thing he needs is you two morons constantly insinuating that I want to jump his bones. And I haven't even met the guy yet!'

'Ah, but Blaine, you forget, we're your best friends! We know you. He's totally your type.' Wes nodded sagely.

'Are you two sure you're completely straight? I have serious doubts sometimes.'

Once his best friends got over their indignation at this suggestion, their conversation turned to mundane matters, and Blaine had almost forgotten about this Sam when there was a knock at the door.

'That's probably Sam. Why don't you get it, Blaine?' Wes' smile was overly sweet as Blaine rose, crossing the room and opening the door. Best to get this over with quickly, Blaine thought, if only so his supposed 'best friends' would shu-

Wow.

Blaine took in the guy in front of him, from his dirty blonde hair to his pouty lips and impressive muscles, from what Blaine could tell with him being fully clothed. And now Blaine was thinking very un-dapper thoughts involving Sam with no clothes on. Okay Blaine, focus.

Sam seemed flustered, and Blaine quickly worried that he'd been too obvious in checking him out. Trying to recover, he put on his most charming smile, introducing himself and extending his hand. He definitely wasn't prepared for the tingling sensation the contact caused, and he realised belatedly that he'd probably held on for longer than he should have. To his relief, Sam didn't seem to have noticed. Blaine moved back to let Sam into the room, catching Wes wearing a knowing smile. If he let them know that they'd been right, they'd be insufferable. Or at least, even more insufferable than they were already.

'Sam, you remember us talking about Blaine? Wes' roommate, and your new teammate! Don't worry if he seems a little distracted, that happens to him a lot when he's in the comp-.' Blaine shot him a look that really should have seared him to the bone, and David seemed to realise that it'd be worth more than his life to complete that sentence. 'I mean, when he's fresh from practice. Still in the zone, you know?'

Sam glanced between the two, obviously unsure what the hell was going on, and for good reason. That was the lamest recovery Blaine had ever witnessed, so it was up to him to smooth things over. David was so going to pay.

'How're you finding Dalton so far, Sam? I know it can be a bit daunting at first, I was terrified when i came here for the first time.' Blaine looked at Sam as he spoke, and found himself unable to draw his eyes away from the sliver of tongue that peeked out to lick at his lips before he spoke. Good God. Deep breaths, Blaine, take deep breaths and think nice, pure thoughts.

'It's a bit of a maze, really, but it's a pretty sweet place. I, uh, got a little lost trying to find my way back here,' he glanced down, shuffling his feet slightly in embarrassment. And kill Blaine if it wasn't the cutest thing he'd witnessed in weeks. 'Everyone's really friendly though,' Sam continued, 'like these two guys from down the hall that helped me get back. Nick and Jeff? I'm not sure they're entirely sane though.'

All three native Dalton boys laughed at this, Sam looking as if worried he'd said the wrong thing, before David explained. 'Yeah, we're not sure they're entirely sane either. Totally harmless though, and great guys if you can stand the sheer crazy. They're Warblers, too.'

'I don't know about _totally_ harmless, David. Remember the incident with Thad? He was in crutches for weeks!' Blaine winced at the memory before trying to move on, not wanting to scare Sam away so soon. 'So, are you thinking of trying out for the Warblers, Sam? Auditions are next week, and we could use some fresh talent this year if we're going to take Nationals.'

David shook his head before Sam could answer. 'We already tried recruiting him to the cause, Blaineykins, but Sam here assures us he only sings in the shower. Still, plenty of time to change your mind, Sam!'

Sam was laughing, a deep, rich sound that Blaine decided he'd very much like to hear more of. 'Blaineykins?'

'Ignore him. I do, frequently.'

'You wound me, Blaineykins, you really do!' David proclaimed dramatically, holding his hand to his heart.

Blaine groaned, well used to this. Glancing at his watch, he realised they were running out of time if they wanted to get dinner. 'We should probably head down to the dining hall, if we want to get any food at all. Hungry, Sam?'

Wes and David giggled, and Blaine realised he'd have to think of the possible double meanings his words could have before he spoke. Sam raised an eyebrow at the two, before turning to Blaine and grinning. 'Starving! Lead the way. So you're on the football team?' They walked out of the room, quickly falling into an easy conversation about the team here at Dalton.

The two boys remaining in the room exchanged glances. 'So far Blaine seems to be keeping his cool, right?' David questioned, 'I mean, it's not like he's squeeing and tripping over his words. God forbid this all turn out like another Gap situation.'

Wes shuddered. 'I thought we agreed we wouldn't speak the G word, David. Too many awful memories of Blaine looking like a moonstruck puppy. I guess it's too early to tell, although Sam seems pretty straight to me, so chances are Blaine will end up hopelessly in love with him.'

They both shook their heads at the thought of their best friend and his track record with straight guys, before going to join them on the way to dinner.

* * *

Once they had each filled a tray with their chosen meals, the four sat around one of the few empty tables remaining in the bustling hall. Classmates they hadn't seen since before summer waved and shouted in greeting before turning back to their own meals. Sam looked a bit overwhelmed by the bustle of new people, and Blaine felt a pang of sympathy. It was hard being the new kid, and Blaine knew it was especially hard at Dalton, where everyone was already extremely close, a tight-knit family. From the little time Blaine had known Sam, though, he was sure he wouldn't have any trouble fitting in. Definitely not if Blaine could help it.

'That's a… nice salad, Sam?' David said, half-jokingly, referring to the heaped plate of sheer nutrition in front of the blonde boy. 'Are you a vegetarian?'

'Oh, no, i'm just a bit of a health freak if i'm honest. Gotta eat right if I want to stay ab-ulous, right?' Sam winked at Blaine, and much to Blaine's horror (and, he was sure, Wes and David's joy), he found a blush spreading through his cheeks.

Looking away from Sam's twinkling green eyes, desperately casting around the crowded dining hall for a distraction, he saw Nick and Jeff entering. Half rising from his seat, he beckoned them over, relieved to have something to draw attention away from his burning cheeks. 'Hey Nick, Jeff. How was your summer?'

The boys chattered aimlessly, Blaine's embarrassment forgotten, and he was pleased to find that Sam meshed well in their group, comfortably keeping up with the conversation, making the other boys laugh. Blaine wasn't sure why, but he felt protective of Sam, and had found himself holding back from the conversation in order to watch how he got on. This inexplicable need to watch over Sam was something that Blaine didn't want to over-analyse right now - he was simply looking out for the new kid, he told himself. He also decided firmly that regardless of how attractive Sam was, Blaine wasn't going to do anything stupid. What Sam needed right now was a friend, someone he could depend on while he got used to the new environment. Besides, Blaine reminded himself, Sam was obviously straight.

* * *

**A/N: I struggled a little to get into Blaine's 'voice', so i apologise if it felt slightly forced. I relate a lot more to Sam, so writing from his POV is much easier, but I think this story will benefit if it's written from both sides. I stopped here as I think it's important that the next part be from Sam's POV... but i'm getting ahead of myself.**

**Reviews would be appreciated, and again, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to send me a message :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry this chapter is so incredibly late. My laptop charger died and then the new one took 2 weeks to get here and everything's been a bit crazy, but I finally managed to get back to my two favourite guys! Again, this one is slightly shorter than i'd like, but I just needed to get something up. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee, or any of the characters.**

* * *

Sam was screwed.

He had been prepared to deal with the fact that he found Blaine attractive, a purely physical desire that had come out of nowhere, striking him from the first moment that he laid eyes on the curly haired boy now sitting across from him. Sam had always been able to appreciate when a guy was good looking, and, okay, this was going slightly further than that, but that didn't mean anything had to change. He had even, upon thinking about it, been prepared to deal with the fact that he might not be absolutely, 100% straight, as he'd previously thought. Sam had briefly ran over the modest list of girls he'd dated in his head, imagining their long, silky hair, the curves of their bodies, and the sweet perfume that had clung to them - he was definitely still attracted to girls, he decided. Blaine was the first guy he'd ever considered in a more than platonic way, and maybe it was because it felt so natural, so inherently _right_, but Sam was okay with that.

What Sam was definitely not prepared for, however, was the way a simple glance from Blaine could cause his breath to hitch; the way Blaine's breathy chuckle swam in his ears, drowning everything else out; the way his skin seemed to burn at the lightest contact with the other boy, a fire that raced to his stomach and made him feel disconcertingly alive. Sam was not prepared to find himself hanging on every word that Blaine spoke - not only because he was enjoying the play of Blaine's lips and tongue as he excitedly told Sam about football practice, but because his words were so infused with a passion and enthusiasm that Sam could not help but to be swept away, caught up in everything that was Blaine.

Sam had definitely not been prepared to find himself falling for someone at his new all boys' school, but here he was, and falling faster than he ever had before.

As he followed Blaine out of his dorm room and down the corridor, he reflected that it probably wasn't normal to so quickly come to terms with this kind of thing. However, as Blaine gesticulated wildly with his arms to illustrate the point he was making, following it with a grin and a flash of those hazel eyes, Sam found that he didn't really care.

The dining hall matched the rest of the school perfectly, meaning that it was like no other Sam had ever set foot in. Memories of his old school rose unbidden, and the stark contrast was enough to make Sam feel truly out of place for the first time. Who was he kidding? He didn't belong here - he was just some poor kid that had lucked out, and it wasn't going to be long before everyone realised it. He had only met a handful of the Dalton boys, and they had all seemed great, but Sam had never been great at judging people on first impressions. He hoped that they'd prove him wrong. At that moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and focused on the small boy it belonged to who had stopped in front of him, just inside the door of the dining hall.

'Everything okay, Sam?' Blaine's eyes held what Sam thought was genuine concern, and his voice was more serious than he had heard before. 'I know it's a bit overwhelming,' he gestured to the bustling hall around him, 'but you'll get used to it in no time.

Sam nodded, trying to ignore the heavy heat of Blaine's hand which still rested on his shoulder. 'Thanks Blaine, really. I'll be fine. Like you said, it'll just take some time.' He tried his best to fix a reassuring smile, wanting to assuage Blaine's worry. Blaine didn't look totally convinced, but let it drop, moving his hand away from Sam's shoulder and turning back towards the hall. The absence of his hand immediately bothered Sam, which he knew was pathetic, but whatever.

'Food's this way, big guy. Coming?' Sam followed on Blaine's heels, his earlier worries vastly diminished.

It felt easy, as they sat around the table. Sam found himself slipping effortlessly into the conversation, and he almost couldn't believe that he'd only met the three guys earlier that day. Wes had been quick to show that he wasn't all formality and rigidness, playing along with David's jibes good-naturedly, while David himself was impossible not to get along with. Sam knew he'd been fortunate in getting David as his roommate. And then there was Blaine. Sam wasn't sure where he stood with the curly-haired boy, exactly, but he knew that he had welcomed Sam to Dalton with open arms, and for that alone Sam appreciated him. The more complicated feelings he had quickly developed for Blaine were something Sam definitely had to analyse properly, but that could wait. He was content just to get to know the other boy, for now at least.

Sam had been impressed with the extensive salad bar that Dalton hosted, and hadn't hesitated to make full use of it, piling his plate with a varied salad. He was here on a football scholarship, after all, and eating badly on his first day would definitely be a bad start. Slippery slope, and all that. His choice did not go unnoticed by David, and when he questioned Sam, he couldn't be sure if he was being mocked. Looking quickly to Blaine, however, who was looking on with a kind smile, Sam realised it hadn't been meant in a malicious way.

Feeling slightly foolish for jumping to such a conclusion, Sam had replied, 'Oh, no, i'm just a bit of a health freak if i'm honest. Gotta eat right if I want to stay ab-ulous, right?' This last had been directed at Blaine, with a wink that surprised even Sam. _Where did that come from?_ Blaine had quickly looked away, face turned as he appeared to scan the dining hall, and Sam's stomach roiled. Had he freaked Blaine out? He groaned internally at his own stupidity, hardly able to believe that he had so quickly ruined what he was sure had been the start of an amazing friendship. When Blaine called over Nick and Jeff though, he appeared to be acting normally enough. Sam was relieved, but resolved to be careful with his actions around the other boy until he knew him better.

Sam's blunder quickly faded from his thoughts as the two new additions to the table joined the conversation. Nick and Jeff, as David had earlier explained to him, were utterly insane. They bounced from topic to topic faster than Sam could really follow, words tripping from their mouths, occasionally finishing the other's sentences, which was more amusing than disconcerting, although only just. Sam watched them with a slightly bemused expression, which was not missed by Wes, who mouthed 'You'll get used to them!' and shook his head, laughing silently. Sam laughed along with him, and then tried to catch up on the fast-paced conversation.

'I'm just saying, Blaine, maybe if you didn't break so many tables in your enthusiasm, the Warblers would be able to have nice things!' Nick said accusingly as he mock-glared at Blaine.

'Yeah, I mean it's adorable when you get so into the music, but go easier on the furniture this year. Please. Think of the poor tables, Blaine.' Jeff pouted, looking stricken at the plight of the furniture that Blaine had apparently systematically abused last year.

Blaine snorted. 'That's rich, coming from you two. Never mind breaking furniture, you two actually broke a Warbler last year!'

Nick and Jeff sighed in unison. 'Poor Thad. Poor, fragile Thad.'

Sam laughed despite himself, before asking what exactly had _happened _to the mysterious, and apparently fragile, Thad.

'Well,' Nick started, 'it was really a case of -'

'Wrong place, wrong time!' Jeff finished, shaking his head as if that explained it.

Sam looked to the other three boys, hoping for some kind of elaboration.

'They were - what was it? A game of tag?' David asked the duo.

'It was a matter of honour!' Jeff proclaimed, Nick echoing 'Honour!' just after him.

David sighed. 'Yeah, okay. They were fighting over a matter of honour, through the wonderful medium of tag, and Thad got caught up in it. Thad happens to be very clumsy, so I guess it isn't all their fault, but he ended up tripping down most of a flight of stairs.'

'And this was two weeks before Regionals. Two weeks! Do you have any idea how hard it was to fix all our numbers when one member was in crutches?' Wes looked panicked just remembering.

'You guys are all really into this Warbler thing, huh?' Sam asked with a half-smile.

'We're not all as anal as Wes' - Wes made sounds of protest, but Nick continued to speak over him - 'But yeah, we take it pretty seriously. It's one of the best things about being here at Dalton. In fact', he grinned slyly, glancing between the other boys at the table, 'you're about to see exactly what it's all about!'

With that, he rose, Jeff mimicking his motions perfectly, Wes and David following close behind, straightening their blazers. Sam looked between them all, and he was sure his confusion was written all over his face. Blaine, about to follow the other boys, reached across the table and lightly touched Sam's arm.

'Don't worry about it, just sit here and enjoy the show. We'll be back!'

Sam could only watch as his new friends walked into the centre of the hall, where there was a fairly large empty space as most of the tables were set against the walls. They were quickly joined by a number of other blazer-clad boys, until finally there were around 15 of them in a tight formation of two lines.

A hush fell around the hall, and all eyes seemed to be fixed on the spectacle in the centre. Sam wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but when several of the boys started singing, he was astounded. They deftly crafted a melody which swept through the room, and Sam instantly recognised it as Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'. He had never really listened to a cappella music before, but this, he thought, was incredible. When Blaine stepped forward and started singing, Sam was blown away.

His voice led the group effortlessly, pure and clear and sexy all at the same time. His eyes shone, dimples flashing as he swayed in time to the music. Sam was transfixed. Blaine's eyes roamed the hall, seeming to look everywhere but directly at Sam, and for a brief moment he was worried that Blaine was still bothered by the winking incident. Then, Blaine's gaze settled on him, and his smile seemed to widen even further, which Sam would have thought impossible. As Blaine led the group into the chorus, Sam noticed that Blaine was now looking directly at him, still not having looked away.

_You make me_

_ feel like _ _I'm living a teenage dream_

_the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep,_ l_et's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

The whole group were fully into the song now, moving in synchronised and obviously well-practiced routine. Sam, briefly tearing his eyes from Blaine, found Wes and David just behind him, both obviously giving it their all. They worked so well together as a unit, a team, and Sam felt a pang of jealousy. Looking back towards Blaine, this was quickly quelled, as Sam realised that Blaine was pointing at him as he sang. Breathe, Sam. He knew his face must be bright red as he watched Blaine bring the song to a close, but he was unable to tear his eyes away. He had been magnificent, everything that Sam found attractive in him seemingly magnified when he sang, brought to life that little bit more. The hall filled with applause, and Sam was surprised to find himself already clapping enthusiastically. He beamed at the group, at Blaine, as they all high-fived before separating to their individual groups and tables once more.

Sam tried to compose himself as best he could as the five boys approached the table, as he was sure he looked as flustered as he felt in that moment.

'So Sam, what did you think? The Warblers live up to all the hype?' Nick asked expectantly.

'I… Uh… I mean, wow… You guys are awesome!' Okay, so not exactly composed, Sam thought. The other five laughed at his response, taking their seats. 'No, but really, that was amazing. You've got an incredible voice.' He said this last to Blaine directly, slightly quieter in the hopes that it would escape the notice of the other boys.

Blaine looked down, and Sam almost thought that he was blushing as he responded. 'Thanks, Sam. Since you enjoyed it so much, how about that audition? Not sure if you'll be able to audition from your shower though, that might not go down so well!' He laughed, and Sam thought he might pass out from the sudden onslaught of mental images involving a shower and the curly-haired boy in front of him.

* * *

**A/****N: Thoughts? Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is an almost unforgivably short chapter, however, it gets the last of the setup out of the way, so now we can get into the real story. I got a review saying that this story is very fluffy, and yeah, it definitely is. I'm not saying there's not going to be any angst at all, but it will predominantly be fluff. I do already have plans for another fic which will definitely be a bit more angsty, but maybe I shouldn't get ahead of myself...**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Performing with the Warblers had, as usual, left Blaine feeling ecstatic, an unbridled energy coursing through him which hadn't quite managed to transform itself into dancing on furniture - this time. Blaine realised that he had enjoyed it even more than usual because it was the first time they had performed officially together since before summer. He'd missed it, even more than he'd missed everything else about Dalton, which was saying something. As he exchanged high fives and backslaps with the rest of the Warblers, Blaine realised he had enjoyed it for an entirely new reason, too. Having an audience had always thrilled him, but having Sam watch him perform had been something new entirely. Those big green eyes had seemed to drink in every detail of the performance, and when they met Blaine's own hazel eyes, something had clicked within him. From that moment, Blaine had struggled to keep going, caught up in Sam. He had managed pretty well, if the reactions of the audience and his fellow Warblers was anything to go by, so Blaine was fairly certain that nobody had noticed that he had sang directly to Sam for most of the song. He silently chastised himself - if there was a way to make Sam uncomfortable in front of more people than that performance could have, Blaine couldn't think of one.

As they rejoined Sam at the table, Blaine realised his worries were unfounded, and found himself grinning, and unfortunately, blushing, at Sam's praise. He couldn't resist teasing him again about auditioning, and their playful banter continued as the other four boys joined in. Between them, they manage to find out a little bit more about the mystery that was Sam Evans.

He told them proudly of his two younger siblings, Stacy and Stevie, expression and voice tinged with an obvious affection. 'They're the main thing i'm going to miss when i'm cooped up here, but at least i'll see them most weekends. Little monsters…' He shakes his head ruefully, eyes miles away. Blaine can't quite relate - his relationship with Cooper has never been great, and now they were lucky to speak on the phone more than once every few months - but he still can't help smiling as Sam describes his brother and sister.

Sam admits, looking slightly bashful, that he is a total comic-book geek, and when he sees that Blaine and the others don't think it's sad, it's like a floodgate has opened. Suddenly he's telling them about his favourite issue of X-men, why Star Wars is better than Star Trek, and that he can speak Na'vi. When Nick splutters and barely holds back laughter, Sam looks indignant, before launching into a tirade in what Blaine can only assume to be Na'vi. As the others laugh at a bewildered Nick, Blaine can't help wondering if Sam knows exactly how cute and endearing he is.

When Jeff jokingly asks Sam what his kryptonite is, Sam very seriously tells them that his kryptonite is a share bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. 'I have self-control like no other when it comes to junk food, but put a bag of those anywhere near me and I totally lose it.' He pouts slightly, and Blaine is caught in a very detailed study of the curve of his ripe lips as the others laugh. Blaine's favourite are Tangy Cheese, but he thinks for Sam, he'll make an exception any day.

Sam tells them about his dyslexia, and the conversation is suddenly more serious, a terse atmosphere replacing the light and jokes from before. Wes and David exchange glances as Sam explains how the letters swim on the page before him, how he sometimes struggles in class. He's caught off-guard by their collective reaction, biting his lip and leaning back slightly, and Blaine rushes to reassure him. 'Don't worry about it. It's just, the classes here are difficult, you know? But you'll get the support you need Sam, i'm sure of it. And you know, if you need help with anything, I could always…' He trails off as he catches the amused looks flitting between Wes and David, groaning internally. 'And Wes and David too, obviously. We're all here for you.' Thankfully, Wes and David relent, both nodding. Sam visibly relaxes then, a small smile returning to his features, and Blaine thinks that it suits him much more than his previous frown. Blaine thinks he would do almost anything to keep Sam smiling.

Nick, in an attempt to lighten the mood, asks Sam about his love life. Blaine loves Nick like a brother, he truly does, but right then he could have happily killed him. Sam laughs though, and Blaine can't really be expected to fully concentrate on murdering Nick when a laugh that cute exists, can he? As Sam tells them with a wink that nobody back home holds his heart, Blaine can't help but feel relieved, before Sam goes on. 'I mean, I had a girlfriend, Lucy, up until a few months ago, but it didn't work out.'

David pats him on the shoulder sympathetically, already telling him about the mixers Dalton sometimes has with their sister school, Crawford Country Day, but Blaine barely hears him. It was stupid, he knew, to let himself think that Sam would be anything but straight, but it still hurt to hear the proof. Wes and David were forever warning him about this, but what could Blaine really be expected to do when faced with someone as amazing as Sam Evans? Wes caches his eye and cocks his head slightly to the side. He gets it, he's saying, but Blaine needs to be less obvious. Mentally shaking himself, Blaine tries to join in the conversation and act normally, for Sam's sake if nothing else.

Later, when the impending threat of the coming school day has forced them all to their respective dorm rooms, Blaine is trying his best not to sulk. He's failing miserably, however, as Wes is all to happy to point out.

'Come on, Blaineykins, stop being sullen. I know you're basically in love with the guy,' Blaine, in his haste to say that he is most definitely **not** in love with Sam, can only splutter before Wes continues over him regardless, 'but you heard him talking about his ex-girlfriend.'

Blaine's only response is to groan and pull his pillow down to cover his head, in an attempt to drown out Wes and his frustratingly accurate words.

You've known the guy for like, six hours. You really do need to stop falling for people this quickly, Blaine.'

'Thanks, Wes, really. I appreciate your concern. Can we not do this?'

'Sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite hear, your voice is muffled…' Wes trails off, and Blaine is relieved that his friend has decided to leave it alone. His reprieve is momentary, however, as there's a sudden weight on the bed next to him, the mattress dipping slightly as Wes jumps on and begins to assault him. Blaine's howling with sudden laughter as Wes' hands seek out the sensitive areas of his body, tickling his ribs and sides and chest, and he curses the fact that his best friend knows him so well.

'Get off, Wes. Oh my God, quit it!' Blaine, breathless and red-faced, holds his pillow between himself and Wes to ward off another attack.

'Fine, but only because you're not moping around anymore!' Blaine sticks his tongue out at his roommate, and Wes laughs, and he's missed this more than he knew.

When they're both in their respective beds, the lights just turned off, Blaine stares at the ceiling, knowing that sleep will be a long time coming. He thinks of Sam, and his sudden appearance in his life, and how, effortlessly, the blonde has changed everything. Blaine laughs to himself, knowing that he's being slightly dramatic, but the things that he's feeling for the other boy have come on faster and stronger than anything he has experienced before.

'Blaine?' Wes' voice is heavy with sleep.

Blaine sighs. 'Yeah?'

'Maybe he's bi.'

'Shut up, Wes. Goodnight.'

* * *

**A/N: I'll have the next chapter up by the end of this weekend. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
